Hey Player, Let's Play a Game
by AlmightyAkatsuki
Summary: Deidara is the notorious high school player. Sakura is a normal high school student, with a liking toward the notorious player. What happens when our Gossip Queen, Ino, comes up with a plan to get them together? Posted for TK Grimm's Challenge. Rated T for Hidan's language. Possible sequel.


Hey Player, Let's Play a Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

In Konoha City the weather was barely reaching the peak of fall thus making it chilly but not too much.

Our main character, Sakura, scoffed at the wonderful weather and mumbled under her breath, "I hate cold weather."

Sakura walked down the road to school in a red T-shirt that had 'Packs a Punch' in bold white letters, grey jeans, and some black converse. Sakura waltzed into her homeroom class at H. T. Senju High School. (**A/N: I figured that since most are named after people why not name this one after Hashirama and Tobirama Senju?)** The bell had already rung a few minutes ago but Sakura wasn't worried, after all her homeroom teacher is Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei, the teacher that gets to school 45 minutes after class starts. How her homeroom teacher isn't fired yet, no one knows. There are rumors going around that Kakashi is in a relationship with Shizune, the nurse and headmaster Tsunade's niece. Anyway, when Sakura got to class she was sitting at her desk waiting for nothing in particular. Sluggishly Sakura rests her elbow on the desk and then her head in her hand. Sakura is starring at the door when her best friend, Ino, pulls up a chair and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Sakura, do you..err..you know.." Ino leans in a bit to whisper in Sakura's ear, "still like Deidara?" Sakura sighed loudly; however it caught no one's attention, and began to speak,

"Ino you ask this every time he gets a new girlfriend."

Ino gasped, "Nani?! No I don't! Sakura quit exaggerating you're going to make me look bad." Ino continued to blabber away and Sakura barely spared her a glance. Sakura was used to Ino's dramatics, thus continued on with the main point to all this,

"Who is it this time, Pig?"

Ino stopped her rambling and gazed at with a cheerless expression, "This is only a rumor but I heard he was with Konan."

Sakura seemed genuinely bewildered at this 'rumor' so naturally she questioned it, "Konan? I thought that Konan was with Pain."

Ino being the Gossip Queen replied in a matter of seconds, "Konan was with Pain but she found out that he was cheating on her with Chikushodo** (A/N: The female Pain that does all the summoning during the Konoha invasion)**, so they broke up, and my guess is Deidara took his chance to get a new girlfriend." Ino suddenly perked up and looked at her outfit, "This is completely off topic but how do I look in this outfit? Sai got it for me; he's such a good boyfriend!"

Ino was wearing a tight white shirt with ironed on purple roses along the right side and ironed on blue roses on the left side and in the middle was her name sideways in Old English text. With the shirt she wore a dark grey almost black skirt, and a one inch high pair of beige wedges. Sakura took a quick peek of Ino's outfit and complimented her half-heartedly,

"Ino you look really nice, Sai seems to really know what you like."

"Seriously Forehead, compliment me the correct way not all half-ass!" Ino snapped.

Sakura merely sighed loudly again and didn't answer, instead she rested her cheek on the desk while allowing her eyes to sweep around the room. As Sakura's eyes scanned the room they landed on a mop of dark blue and black hair. Suddenly her spirits were lifted and she smiled, while in the process thoroughly confusing her best friend. Ino looked in the direction Sakura was and realization suddenly dawned on her.

"Hey Itachi-Kun, Kisame-Teme come over here, why didn't you tell me you were here?!" Sakura called over the two senior boys with a smile, they have been her friends since last year when the 5 (including Sasori) had to work on a project for the same thing. As for Ino she was just giggling at her friend's childishness. When the boys get to them Itachi unexpectedly has a coughing fit, once it ends Itachi heaves trying to catch his breath.

"You still have bronchitis I see. Why are you not at home resting?" Sakura questioned though she already knew the answer.

"I cannot afford to miss any school days; however you needn't worry Sakura I am taking medication" Itachi replied curtly and the four fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. After a few moments Itachi decided to answer Sakura's earlier question, "Jiraiya-Sensei wanted me to deliver something to Kakashi-Sensei and Kisame just decided to tag along." Sakura was about to reply but Kisame got to it first,

"I tagged along because I couldn't wait to see your face again, Little Red!" Kisame exclaimed sarcastically Sakura with a grin. Sakura's joy filled smile immediately drop as did the temperature around them.

"What was that Kisame? I thought I heard you call me little AND make fun of my favorite color." Sakura asked while dropping the usual –Teme. At the same time a demonic aura was abruptly surrounding her.

"Oi, I did call you little but I never made fun of the color, you women always taking things out of proportion." Kisame replied nonchalantly with a smirk on his face.

"Kisame you truly must learn how to keep your mouth shut in these situations." Itachi stated with a silent sigh.

"Itachi-Kun is right Kisame; however I am actually not in the mood to give you a broken nose so I'm going to ignore that comment." Sakura told him with slumped shoulders and a few creases in her abnormal forehead.

"Hmm, I presume that Deidara has done something to unconsciously hurt you once again, correct?" Itachi stated with a slight frown adorning his lips.

"W-What how did y-you k-know?!" Sakura stuttered harshly, much like Hinata during grade school.

"Sakura it is painfully obvious that you see…._something_ in Deidara." Itachi replied while trying to stay convincingly impassive.

"Wait, what? You like Deidara? Sakura Haruno likes Deidara the biggest player in all of Senju High? You like him?" Kisame practically yelled throughout her whole homeroom class, while Sakura clenched her fist and lowered her head so her bangs covered her now closed eyes.

"Sakura are you ok? If you want me to I can punch him for you?" Ino offered kindly which was rare for her. Sakura shook her head and walked out of the classroom, but not before giving Kisame that broken nose he missed out on earlier. While keeping her head down, Sakura closed the sliding door that lead to the classroom and ran down the hall to a storage closet as fast as she could because even in a bathroom she couldn't cry in peace. Sakura was almost to the storage closet when she ran into a hard wall and fell on her butt.

'_Wait there isn't a wall there.'_ Sakura thought to herself, she looked up to see Sasori standing in front of her with a bored look on his face. Sasori stuck out his hand for Sakura to grab and she did, he pulled her up with a miniscule amount of effort and let go of her hand.

"Why do you look like you want cry?" Sasori asked with little to no interest.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura replied and tried to avoid eye contact, but failed miserably because Sasori grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"It's because of Deidara isn't it?" Sasori asked with a hint of genuine concern in his eyes. Sakura had been trying so hard not to cry-at least until he got to the storage room-but Sasori's question broke the floodgates and she could hold her tears no longer. Sakura hugged Sasori around his waist and cried into his chest, ignoring the stiffening of his shoulders and torso. Sasori awkwardly tried comforting the crying girl by patting her head gently, after a while Sakura stops crying and begins apologizing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sasori, it's just that I-", but Sasori cut her off before she finished

"It's alright Sakura sometimes people need to cry, I get it."

"Thank you Sasori." Sakura bowed and was about to leave but froze when Sasori threw in one more sentence before leaving,

"Don't worry too much about Deidara, Sakura; I'm sure he will come around."

Sakura stood frozen in place; but she wasn't sad, in fact it's quite the opposite. Sakura was once again happy because somehow or another Sasori managed to cheer her up and she was grateful. Calmly taking a few deep breaths Sakura turned her back to the storage closet and headed back to class. Sakura arrived at her homeroom and looked around for Kisame and Itachi, instead she saw Kakashi with his feet propped up on the desk and reading.

"Why are you late Sakura?" Kakashi asked without moving his gaze from the pages.

"I had to go to the bathroom and you weren't here for me to ask, so I took the liberty of going anyway." Sakura answered mechanically, Kakashi sighed then spoke,

"Fine, fine, now go sit at your desk and pretend to work or something."

Sakura nodded. The rest of the day was a bit of a blur and the next thing she knew she was walking with Ino back to her house.

"Hey Sakura, what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Ino inquired, Sakura however wasn't listening to a word that Ino said instead she was mumbling to herself,

"Hmm..I need a plan, but what would catch his attention?" Ino was getting annoyed at Sakura's lack of answer and her mumbling and tried to capture her attention,

"Hey Earth to Sakura! Billboard-Brow listen to me! I'M TALKING TO YOU FOREHEAD!"

"AHH, WHAT'S GOING ON?! Huh, oh, it's just you Ino." Sakura answered switching emotions from panicked to calm and collected.

"Ughhh, Sakura I was talking to you, ya know." Ino huffed out angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." Sakura replied to her angered friend.

"Sure, sure, what were you thinking about anyway?" Ino asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Were you thinking about Deidara?"

"Not exactly it was more like how to get his attention." Sakura responded honestly with a pink tint on her cheeks. Ino giggled at her friend and continued her badgering,

"What exactly did you come up with Billboard?" Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname but answered none-the-less,

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I can't seem to come up with a good plan." Ino, seeing her long time friend's distress decides what they are going to do when they get to her house,

"Then it's decided, when we get to my house we are going to go to my lovely room and come up with the perfect plan!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and smiled happily,

"Okay then Ino, but why do you suddenly want to help me?"

"Honestly I think that you and Deidara would make an adorable couple and I hate seeing you so depressed." Ino retorted, "We are here so let's go to my room and think until our brains hurt!"

Sakura nodded and followed her friend to her room; she could have easily made it there without Ino because of the millions of other visits; however Ino was being nice best not to ruin it. Ino opened the door to her purple room and fell onto her queen sized bed with a content filled sigh. Sakura followed Ino's example and lay down as well.

"Now where do we start Sakura? Hmm, maybe you could just confess to him?" Ino told Sakura with a hint of teasing to her voice. Sakura immediately ruled that out,

"No, that won't work remember he is a player and would probably cheat on me if he said yes to my confession." Ino sighed dejectedly and voiced her thoughts,

"You're right, if only we could get him to fall in love and fall out of his…err…habit." Sakura suddenly sprung up from her position and looked at Ino with a unknown gleam in her eye,

"Ino you're a genius! If I can get him to fall out of his and habit, then fall in love with me that would solve everything! Now if only I can think of a way to do that."

"I know what you could do! You can ask Deidara if he wants to play a game and if he says yes then you tell him this, 'let's sweet talk, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7, let's tell each other hello and good bye every day, let's take walks together, let's give each other nicknames, let's hang out with each other's friends, let's go on dates, let's talk on the phone all night long, let's hold each other, let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first, loses.' I say that if you do this there are no possible ways you can lose because you are ALREADY in love with him." Ino shouted in glee, she felt like a love expert. Sakura stopped her musings and looked at her best friend with a contemplating look and began to argue,

"That has a higher chance of working, but there is no real guarantee he will agree to play the 'game'. For all I know he could refuse me completely."

Ino smiled evilly and started speaking again, "Deidara is an art and most art guys like things blunt, so tell Deidara straight up and he won't refuse I'm sure of it!"

Sakura thought over this thought and nodded with a joyful smile on her face. A couple of hours of talking, drinking root beer, and laughing Sakura left to go home. When Sakura got home she showered and took out the clothes she would wear. The outfit consisted of a blue T-shirt with 'Attitude, isn't SPEAKING what other people keep THINKING' written on it in black cursive written. The bottoms that go along with the shirt were a pair of black jeans and a pair of aqua colored converse.

The next day at school Sakura was beginning to get cold feet and almost backed out of the plan, almost. Sakura's confidence returned to her when a particularly interesting scene occurred during junior and senior lunch. What was the scene you ask? The so called scene was more of an extremely loud argument between, a blue haired female senior, an orange haired male senior, and a blonde haired male junior.

"Konan, I'm not done talking to you get back here!" Pain yelled from across the cafeteria.

"No! Pain if you haven't realized this already then I will make it easier for you! I AM PISSED AT YOU, SO I WILL NOT TALK TO YOU!" Konan shouted back in obvious anger.

"OI, PAIN, SHE DON'T WANNA TALK LEAVE HER BE!" Deidara commented to Pain from his spot next to Konan.

"SHUT THE F**K UP DEIDARA!" Pain hissed at Deidara while taking steps toward them. Pain looked at Konan and began to explain, "Konan I never meant to hurt you, and it was a stupid mistake on my part. I love you, so please at least reconsider."

"Tough luck there Pain, she's already with me." Deidara said with a smug smirk.

Pain merely scoffed, "Konan was just using you to cope with me cheating on her. Deidara you never meant anything to her."

Deidara's smirk dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Konan, "Fine I don't give a damn, go with your precious Pain." Deidara turned and left the cafeteria soon after that.

"Konan will you take me back, I will never do anything this stupid again?" Pain pleaded.

"I said I will think about it now leave me alone, I have to get to class." Konan responded curtly.

Konan's response ended the conversation and soon after the bell rang. The cafeteria was emptied and everyone was in their next class. Sakura however was as cheerful as can be; it was as if nothing could ruin her mood. Deidara was once again single and this was the perfect chance to out her plan into action. Sakura's feelings were clouding her logic because she of all people should know that love isn't that simple.

The end of school came soon and Sakura was trying to hide her nervousness behind a cool façade. Deidara walked out of the side exit like he usually does every day, no, she was not a stalker she just learned the patterns quickly, and immediately Sakura caught up to him.

"Hey what's up, Sakura right?" Deidara asked with his playboy grin he normally uses on girls.

"Yeah that's me." Sakura replied almost instantly.

"What did you need, sweetheart?" Deidara questioned leaning closer than necessary.

'_Must not fall for his hotness, must not fall for his hotness, must not fall for his hotness'_ Sakura thought while allowing a small smile to form on her lips.

"So, I heard you're a player." Sakura inquired out of the blue.

Deidara raised his eyebrows in silent surprise, "Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Hmm, well how about we play a game?" Sakura requested while struggling to keep her excitement down.

"What kind of game do you have in mind, darling?" Deidara asked trying to find out what Sakura was planning.

"You have to agree to it first." Sakura retorted denying his natural curiosity an answer.

"If you're the one creating this game then I'm sure it can't be too bad, ne?" Deidara concluded, and Sakura simply shrugged in feigned innocence.

"Fine, fine, I agree. Now tell me what the game is, angel." Deidara gave in and Sakura smiled happily.

"The game has no name but it goes like this, let's sweet talk, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7, let's tell each other hello and good bye every day, let's take walks together, let's give each other nicknames, let's hang out with each other's friends, let's go on dates, let's talk on the phone all night long, let's hold each other, let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first, loses. You catching on, player? I'm sure you'll do just fine, since all girls love you right?" Sakura teased.

Deidara smirked and then spoke, "You've got yourself into a whole lot of trouble, love, be prepared to lose."

"I guess we'll see then." Sakura gave Deidara a peck on the lips, while secretly slipping a paper that had her address and phone number into his jacket pocket. Sakura was on her way home when all of a sudden she came to a stop.

'I did it. The plan Ino and I came up with worked.' Sakura stood still in the street for a while before she squealed in happiness, realizing what she did in public Sakura looks around. Sakura sighed in relief she was glad that no one saw her. At Sakura's home she took out a piece of paper and began to write a list of things.

_**On the paper: **_

**Sweet talk,**

**Play fight,**

**Talk 24/7,**

**Tell each other hello and good bye every day,**

**Take walks together, let's give each other nicknames,**

**Hang out with each other's friends,**

**Go on dates,**

**Talk on the phone all night long,**

**Hold each other, **

**Kiss and hug.**

'_From now until the end of the game I will do everything on this list'_

Soon after that Sakura fell into a dreamless sleep thankful that tomorrow was the beginning of her weekend. The next morning Sakura got a call and she didn't recognize the number thus she ignored it. The same person had called her for the 5th time when she finally answered, completely irritated and annoyed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME!?" Sakura yelled into the phone; however the person on the other line merely chuckled.

"You aren't going to win the game if you keep acting like that." The person, who was clearly Deidara commented, clearly amused, "Good morning, princess. What would my hime like to do with her prince today?"

Sakura blushed but instantly dismissed it to answer his question, "Hmm, I don't really ca-Oh! I would like to go to the huge bookstore by Ichiraku Ramen; I need the next book of this series I'm reading!"

"Then to the bookstore it is. I'll pick you up in a few minutes; I don't have a car so we are walking, sorry angel." Deidara explained.

"It's ok I prefer to walk anyway, there are a couple of stores that I would also like to stop at." Sakura reassured, with a small smile forgetting that Deidara can't see her. Soon after that they said their goodbyes to let Sakura get ready. 10 minutes later a knock on her door signaled Deidara's arrival.

"The door's open!" Sakura informed from her bedroom. Deidara walked in and looked around at Sakura's apartment.

"Hey angel where are your parents?" Deidara inquired from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Oh, that's kind of a long story, I'll tell you some other time, Dei-Kun." Sakura answered tersely.

Before long Sakura was ready to go and they walked out of the apartment toward the bookstore.

'_What do I do?! We are so quiet it's awkward and now he's winking at every girl that passes by us! Oh I know!' _Sakura thought extremely panicked. Sakura walked closer to Deidara and interlocked their fingers. Stunned Deidara looked at her for an explanation but all she did was smile and for some reason his heart skipped a beat or two.

'_What the hell, Sakura isn't like any of the other girls I've dated. Sakura isn't as feminine as other girls, so why am I feeling like this?!'_ Deidara thought while trying to calm down his beating heart. Being so lost in thought he didn't notice Sakura leaning closer or hear her talking to him,

"Dei-Kun, are you okay? Your face is really red, do you have a fever? If you do I don't mind going back to my house and taking care of you."

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and answered her quickly a bit too quickly, "No I'm okay; let's keep walking we are almost there."

"Hmm, OK if you say so."

The rest of the way to the bookstore was uneventful. Neither of them seemed to notice that their hands were still intertwined. Once they got to the bookstore, Sakura let go of Deidara's hand to go to her preferred section. Deidara on the other hand was silently missing the warmth and scolding himself for it.

'_Damn it why am I getting so weird over this, I'm Deidara not Lover Boy!'_

"**There is a possibility that you might forget about the game and only care about Sakura."**

'_Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?'_

"**I am you conscious Deidara."**

'_What I have one of those? I thought only smart people like Itachi had those?'_

"**You are hopeless. Anyway, Sakura is talking to us, best pay attention."**

At this Deidara directed his attention back to Sakura and listened to what she was saying.

"- pay for these then we can go somewhere else, I don't mind where I just wanted to come here."

"Oh okay. I'll pay for them. I can't let my angel spend her money, now can I?" Deidara offered, or more like demanded.

"N-No that's ok I can pay fo-"Sakura was silenced by a kiss from Deidara. The kiss was nothing more than a peck but it did the job and stopped her protesting. Soon after that Sakura got her book and Deidara took her to the park to read.

Deidara was staring at Sakura's lips while she was reading, and grinned to himself, unfortunately Sakura noticed.

"What are you grinning at Dei-Kun?" Sakura questioned with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Did you know that your lips mouth the words as you are reading?" Deidara replied while answering her question with one of his own.

Sakura was completely caught off guard and stuttered viciously, "W-What why a-a-are you s-staring at my l-lips, a-a-are you t-trying to t-t-tease me or s-something?"

"No Sakura, if I wanted to tease you, you would know." Deidara explained huskily, but immediately changed that to something smug, "I was just observing, I have to get to know you to win don't I?"

"O-Oh, it's just a habit I've had since I was little, I picked it up from my dad."

"I think it's cute." Deidara's eyes widened and he looked away from Sakura slightly panicked.

'_Shit, that just slipped out.' _Deidara thought. When he looked back instead of seeing a blushing and stuttering fool, he saw a closed eyed, rosette with pink dusting her smiling face.

"Thank you, Dei-Kun."

Soon after that they both decided to go home for the rest of the day. They got to Sakura's house and Deidara was about to turn and leave when Sakura stopped him with her voice.

"Thanks again Deidara, I had fun." Sakura tippy toed and gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you gift.

"No problem. Tomorrow I'm gonna be busy with stuff so I'll call you." Deidara told her. Sakura nodded and walked into her house, while Deidara stood outside for a few minutes and soon left.

The next morning Sakura woke up bright and early (on a Sunday mind you) and immediately stared at her cell phone waiting for Deidara's call. No, she was not desperate she was just, umm, let's say excited. Sakura was like this for 2 hours until her stomach could take no more and demanded to be fed. With a sigh Sakura got up to go to eat some breakfast when the phone FINALLY rang. Sakura didn't want to seem too eager so she waited for her phone to ring a few times and then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, angel." Deidara replied from the other line.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted back, she was about to speak again but Deidara began first,

"I know I said I was going to be doing stuff but would you like to meet some of my friends angel?"

"It's cool just tell me where you guys are?" Sakura answered.

"Don't worry about it I'll pick you up, go ahead and get all dolled up, for me of course." Deidara said with a chuckle. Sakura nodded, and then waited a few seconds until realizing that Deidara couldn't see her.

"OK, well then I should go get dre-" Sakura was suddenly cut off by Deidara,

"Wait, Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure what is it?" Sakura was a bit hesitant because, well, she never had any idea what he is thinking.

"…nothing never mind, go get ready babe."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

15 minutes later Sakura was ready and sitting on the couch watching TV. Sakura's outfit wasn't anything special, a pair of red converse, black skinny jeans, and a pink T-shirt with 'Sakura Haruno' cursively written in the middle. When the Deidara gets there he knocks and gets a muffled 'it's open'.

Deidara walks in and begins speaking "Sakura you should really lock yo-" but abruptly stopped at the sight before him.

In the living room on the couch is Sakura, that's normal enough. What isn't normal is the fact that she is in tears and surrounded by used tissues.

"Angel, why are you crying?" Deidara asked awkwardly not knowing how to comfort her, sure he is a player but he usually isn't around to see the girls cry.

"I-I was w-watching the N-N-Notebook and its s-so B-B-BEAUTIFUL!" Sakura told him with tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"The movie is over angel, please stop crying."

"I want to but I can't!" Sakura wailed.

Deidara, without thinking, leaned forward and out his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Sakura looked back at him and continued to cry but it was less. Deidara carried on gazing into her eyes and waited to see if Sakura wanted him to get away. She didn't . Deidara leaned in even closer and slide his eyes shut, while Sakura copied the motion. Finally after what felt like hours to them they kissed, and with this kiss they knew that they never wanted to let the other go. When Deidara pulled back Sakura mewled in protest, and he just grinned.

"Hey Dei-Kun, can I tell you something?" Sakura asked while laying her head on his chest.

"What is it angel?"

Sakura moved from her place on Deidara chest, grabbed a pillow from the sofa, and looked into his baby blue orbs "I love you." Sakura confessed and hid her tomato red face into the pillow she grabbed.

Deidara stared at Sakura with such an intense gaze and gradually his face split into a genuine smile. Sakura breath hutched in her throat, this was the first time he really smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin. To Sakura, Deidara looked hot when he smiled and he should smile more often.

"Sakura, I never thought I would fall in love anyone, especially not as fast as I fell for you. I love you too, will you be my girlfriend and not my 'fake' one?"

Sakura was about to answer him when 8 guys and 1 girl came through her door yelling, cussing, and some even glaring at Deidara.

"Brat, how many times have I said not to keep me waiting?" Sasori asked Deidara while being so calm it was creepy.

Itachi sighed and began to speak, "Deidara I understand that Sakura is a very attractive girl but must you participate in intimate actions while you have 9 people waiting for you in a couple of vehicles?" At this comment both Sakura and Deidara were about to protest, but Hidan's cussing stopped them.

"You dumbass, do you realize how fucking annoying it is to sit next to Richie Stichie while he is counting his damn PENNIES!?" Hidan stopped and peered around Deidara to look at Sakura. Hidan sent her a wink which Deidara caught and growled at him for it.

"Deidara, have you ever heard the saying 'Time is Money'? Well I have and I like to believe it." Kakuzu told him gruffly.

"Hidan if you think sitting next to Kakuzu is bad try sitting next to Tobi. Oh and Deidara a couple's first time is supposed to be at his house." Konan huffed out.

"Konan-Chan, what do you mean by 'first time'? Oh oh oh, pretty girl's name is Sakura, Deidara you shouldn't be so greedy with her, you should share Sakura-Chan! Oh, Sakura-Chan, Tobi's name is Tobi nice to meet you!" Tobi shouted throughout the tiny apartment.

Kisame smirked, "What's wrong Little Red? Cat got you tongue? Oh and Deidara you better watch out with her friends they will set your wimpy ass straight if they catch wind that she is crying 'cause of you, and I won't keep my mouth shut about this for free." After saying this he laughed a bit and walked out to the cars.

"**She looks delicious**, I mean she looks nice, **no I meant tasty,** friends aren't food!" Zetsu complimented while arguing with himself. According to Deidara Zetsu is bipolar, but once you get past this fact he's pretty cool.

At this point Sakura was giggling at Deidara's friend's antics. After throwing in all of their extremely incorrect comments Sakura walked out with them to go and hang out. On the way to the hang out place (which in reality is only a really cool McDonald's) Sakura sat next to Deidara on and leaned on his shoulder.

"My answer is yes, I will be your girlfriend." Sakura whispered so softly only he could hear.

Deidara smiled at her and intertwined their fingers.

_~Fin_

* * *

This one-shot is for TK Grimm's Challenge.

After the challenge, I'll add a sequel!

**Almighty OUT!~**


End file.
